Nobody Lives Forever
by ViceCity86
Summary: It started out as a normal day for them... then it all went wrong. Can it be fixed with Trevor or is it all too badly damaged?
1. Chapter 1

"Can't believe we agreed to do this." Carly muttered as she and Michael waited outside Dr Friedlander's office for Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy to show up.

"Be patient, they'll show up and we can get this over with." Michael says before Amanda's red Sentinel pulled up and her, Tracey and Jimmy get out.

"Family therapy, what a fucking joke!" Jimmy mutters as _The Heat Is On_ by Glenn Frey played from Carly's phone, her looking at it and seeing that Johnny was calling.

"Don't-" Amanda says, Carly answering it anyway.

"Hey, babe." Johnny says.

"Hey. Got to get through this family therapy session and I'll meet up with you afterwards, Johnny boy." Carly says, stomping on Amanda's right foot when Amanda tries to snatch the phone away, Amanda biting her tongue to keep from screaming. "Eh, Madam Godzilla's just being her usual bitchy self… okay. I love you too, John." She says before they hang up, Carly putting her phone in her denim shorts pocket.

"Let's just get this over with." Tracey says before Michael knocks on the door, Dr. Friedlander opening it and letting them in, closing it as everyone sits down on the couch.

"Well, you've all made it here without physically hurting each other." Dr. Friedlander says, completely ignoring that Amanda was massaging her right foot.

"Trust me, I might get stabby, stabby on Madam Godzilla." Carly says, reminding the rest of the De Santa family of Ashley's attitude.

"You really shouldn't have hung around Ashley when you two were kids." Amanda snaps at Carly.

"You never gave the girl a chance as a kid, all you did was treat her like something you scrape off the bottom of your hooker shoes!" Carly retorts in a snarky manner.

"Alright. Amanda? Carly? Now calm down, both of you. This is therapy, this isn't fight club." Dr. Friedlander says, both women calming down for now. "Besides, insulting each other is beneath both of you." He says.

"No, normally, she's under that bald biker prick and letting him shove it in her!" Amanda says, Carly chuckling humorlessly.

"You know, for someone who spends all the time _'working on themselves_ _inside and out.'_ , I've gotta tell you doc, her progress has been real fucking slow!" Carly says, Amanda glaring hatefully at her.

"How would you know what progress is like, you cold blooded murdering bitch?!" Amanda yells.

"Yeah, how would you know?! You're exactly like Dad!" Tracey and Jimmy yell simultaneously.

"Oh, better than being a plastic filled, Coke snorting ex hooker, a bleached blonde wannabe porn star or a lazy ass stoner with nothing better to do than play video games and shout racist remarks at the other players!" Carly shouts, Michael trying to calm the four down.

"Now hold on a-" Michael starts to say, Amanda cutting him off.

"That little mistake gets her bad behavior from you, considering you're the reason that our marriage is no longer a happy one!" Amanda shouts, making Michael's blood boil.

"One time, _one_ fucking time I cheated 15 years ago and you still can't let it go! You tried to kill the woman, kicked my knee out when I tried to stop you and pushed her over the balcony and onto that damned Infernus! And yet you still think of yourself as the scorned wife and good mother?! You _abandoned_ a sixth month old child by running from your wedding to that child's father! You were an unfit mother then, Amanda, and you still are!" Michael shouts, Amanda's eyes widening in shock and Carly, Tracey and Jimmy looking at each other before looking at Amanda, all three siblings having mixed feelings of shock and rage.

Amanda lowered her head and muttered something under her breath, Michael looking at her angrily.

"Say that again?!" Michael demands.

"I wasn't ready to have Junior! You don't know how hard it was to look at someone who turned out to be the result of a one night stand and a guy who's father wouldn't stop threatening to take Junior from me unless I agreed to marry Benson! Then I thought… why would I want anything to do with either of them? So I put them out of my mind, met you and we had our perfect little family… until _she_ was born!" Amanda says, glaring at Carly.

"Until _I_ was born?! You're resorting back to your old worn out tactics, blaming me for your evil behavior, which started all the way back to you being a whore that Benson knocked up at 17! And yet, you wondered why I wasn't sure about having kids at first!" Carly says, the last part completely taking Amanda by surprise.

"You better not be-" Amanda says.

"No but Johnny and I have talked about having kids… waiting for a few years-" Carly says.

"Not a few years, not ever! The only way either of you three you'll ever have any mistakes is when I'm dead and buried!" Amanda shouts.

"See, now you're behaving exactly like Trevor!" Carly says, infuriating Amanda.

"Whether Jimmy and I want to make you and Dad grandparents, that's up to us and whoever Jimmy and I find to spend our respective lives with! Carly wants to be a mom one day, then you have-" Tracey says, cut off by Amanda slapping her, making the young blonde scream out in pain and rage. "You heartless bitch!" She yelled, charging at Amanda and tackling her, both fighting as Michael, Carly and Jimmy tried to break it up, Carly slamming her fist into Jimmy's face after he accidentally kicked her left ankle.

"All of you, cut this out-" Dr. Friedlander shouts, cut off by Amanda's foot slamming into his chin, knocking him down with blood falling from his bottom teeth.

"CUT IT OUT!" Everyone hears being yelled from a female voice, the voice sounding amplified but when they looked at the brown haired, light blue eyed girl, there was no sign of any megaphone of any kind. "Seriously, you're a family for fuck's sake, you're acting like lions fighting over a rotting carcass, and rotting because it's worthless and there's no point fighting over it because it was made ages ago!" She shouts.

"We'll do whatever the fuck we want-" Amanda yells, cut off by the girl, who couldn't be any older than 19, picking her up with a strength that seemed almost inhuman, and holding her against the wall.

"No, you won't. Because if you do, other people will too, which may involve harm towards you and that wouldn't be surprising." The girl says, everyone now noticing something… on the left side of her face, there was what looked like a network of small microchips and even a USB socket just under her ear.

Carly grunted as she tried to put weight on her left ankle, the girl glancing and seeing Jimmy help Carly up and apologizing for kicking her left ankle out and Carly apologizing for punching him.

"See, that's how you should be. Now, are you gonna change your ways or am I gonna throw you out of the window like you did to that girl 15 years ago? Because holding you, my strength is only at 49% capacity, I could hold up another fatty like you _and_ one of your kids!" The girl says.

Amanda nodded, the girl letting go.

"I'm gonna change alright… by leaving this crazy family. Ain't no use fixing what's been broken for longer than I care to remember." Amanda says before leaving, Michael helping Tracey up before both helped Dr. Friedlander up.

"Sorry about that, doc." Michael says, Dr. Friedlander lowering his hand after trying to put a tooth back in his mouth.

"I'm alright… well… now you've met my adopted daughter Ayumi." Dr. Friedlander says, surprising everyone. "She was… taken and experimented on by some insane scientist, she and another boy the same age were made into… well, what she is." He says.

"I chose the name Ayumi… because I couldn't remember my old one and Ayumi is better than XP-O." Ayumi says.

Ayumi carefully approached Carly, taking in her disheveled appearance and helping clean the blood off of Carly's right shoulder, seeing a bite mark that matched Amanda's mouth perfectly.

"Nothing's too late to be fixed, ever… I got most of my humanity back, you can all get a family back. If you really want it, you can get it." Ayumi says.

"We've tried… believe me, on all that is holy, we've tried… and it was okay for a while. Until… I introduced my boyfriend to my family and Madam Godzilla went crazier that former Uncle Trevor." Carly says, unaware that Trevor was in the doorway, seeing the destruction in the office.

"Would that be the guy who's currently 7 feet behind you?" Ayumi says, Carly turning around.

"What now? Here to gloat, having think you've found people crazier than you, Trevor?" Carly says.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Trevor says.

"Because you only like seeing me in pain if you're the one who's caused it, physically or emotionally, right?" Carly says sarcastically.

"Hey, you call me stupid? I've got a daughter, a soon to be wife, I'm not crazy anymore… trying not to be, anyway." Trevor says.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over. Immy was right, people don't change, good or bad. They already have to have it in them." Carly says.

"Maybe so, but doesn't it piss you off when people insult you? I haven't thrown a single insult yet, and you just said I'm never gonna change and that I love seeing you in pain." Trevor says.

"You've got a lot of damn nerve, throwing that back in her face!" Ayumi says, startling Trevor.

"Hey, it's true! Have I insulted anyone since I walked in this house?" Trevor says.

"Office, to be specific. Ayumi, can you take Carly out of here? I need to talk to Michael as well as Tracey and Jimmy." Dr. Friedlander says.

"Come on, 102.648 pound girl." Ayumi says as she picks Carly up, carrying her outside.

"102.648? How the hell did you figure out the exact measurement?" Carly asks curiously.

"It's not just my head you know, I've got microchips and circuits throughout my whole body. And actually, it's 102.6472965228, I just rounded it to three decimal places." Ayumi says.

The two ended up at the beach, Johnny and Sam seeing them and running over to them.

"What the fuck happened?!" Johnny asks.

"What's that game show name? Family Feud?" Ayumi says.

"I love watching that show, Steve Harvey is hilarious." Carly says, Ayumi laughing a bit.

"Well, I guess you just went through the more physical version where feud turned to fight." Ayumi says.

"A fight?!" Sam asks.

"Started by arguing… escalating when Tracey finally beat the hell out of Amanda after Amanda slapped her. Me, my dad and Jimmy tried to break it up, I got bitten and got my ankle kicked out from under me, then punched Jimmy… not knowing it was accidental when he kicked my ankle." Carly says.

"So John, be careful with your 100 pound girl." Sam says.

"102.6472-" Ayumi starts to say, Sam smiling a bit.

"Oh, don't start!" Sam says, Ayumi laughing a little.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Carly says.

"Met a few weeks ago, I was walking along the beach and she'd just moved in to Friedlander's house, came out for a stroll around the beach and I asked why she was wearing a hat that covered the sides of her face in weather that hot." Sam says.

"Yeah… and I think that the family therapy session cracked Carly's nerves…" Ayumi says.

"And I found out that Junior Law is my half brother." Carly says, unaware that Benson just heard her say that after throwing a still rage filled Amanda in the back of the Buffalo S, the Buffalo's right taillight broken as well as a dent in Amanda's Sentinel.

Benson walked over to the group, seeing how rough Carly looked after the brawl.

"What the… hell happened?" Benson asks.

"Family therapy session happened. Never again." Carly says firmly.

"And I thought me and my brothers were fucked up beyond all repair as kids." Benson says, Ayumi laughing a bit. "And hello, little lady. Sam, what have you told her about the Law family?" He says.

"I… did tell her about last year's truck job and how pissed Mack and Peter were when their cars got crushed like cans." Sam says.

Ayumi looked up as Michael, Tracey, Jimmy, Trevor and Dr. Friedlander approached them, Dr. Friedlander trying to keep a bit of distance between him and Trevor.

"Uh… do we need to find a new shrink, doc?" Carly asks nervously.

"Amanda does… but if I'm honest, the rest of you show… improvement." Dr. Friedlander says.

"You call brawling with each other improvement?!" Trevor shouts, Ayumi jumping up and grabbing Trevor's throat.

"Leave. My dad. Alone. Got it, lunatic?!" Ayumi growled threateningly as Trevor struggled to breathe.

"And one daughter, T? Have you completely forgotten about Ashley?" Michael says, startling Sam.

"I have… a sister?!" Sam manages to ask, starting to become angry.

"Yeah, you do… look, all of you, stop picking at my mistakes because it's that that stops me from changing! You want me to change, then treat me how you want me to treat you!" Trevor says.

"Now I know why Tracey and Dad insisted that you not come along to the therapy session!" Jimmy says, startling Trevor. "Lying isn't a mistake, especially lying to your youngest kid!" He says, unaware that Ashley and Clint were nearby.

"Aw, fucking hell… wait, what happened to Carly?!" Ashley says as she and Clint run over to the group, Ashley carefully hugging Carly and Carly hugging her back.

"Damn, I missed you." Carly says.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Ashley says as the two let go, Ashley glaring at Trevor. "What the hell did you do to her?!" She asks.

"What, why would you assume that I physically hurt Carly?!" Trevor yells.

"Hey, can we get back on the subject, please? You want to be treated respectfully Trevor, you have to earn it instead of demanding it." Johnny says, Trevor turning his rage towards Johnny now.

"Look, I am earning it as best as I can, okay?! Doesn't it seem fair that I treat you how you treat me?! It's not just me that has to work for this you know, it's not all on my shoulders!" Trevor says.

"Carly, Johnny… little raven haired kid with similar eyes… too similar, actually. How many of us Philips kids are out there?" Ashley says, curious about the last part.

"That can be dealt with another day. Right now, I feel like going home and washing my shoulder wound out, who knows how many diseases Amanda has." Carly says, Sam snickering.

"And I'm gonna go make sure my dad's teeth can be fixed, tiny Carly." Ayumi says before she and Dr. Friedlander leave.

"As far as any kind of peace between us and… well, it might not ever happen." Carly says, Trevor noticing that her doubts about him would always be in the back of her mind. "What, did you think I was gonna insult you again or are you gonna take what I said as an insult? I'm just being honest." She says.

"I'm trying to lower the chances of it never happening… with anyone." Trevor says.

Carly growled in an aggravated manner, like Ashley used to.

"Hey, don't do-" Trevor says, resting his hand on Carly's right shoulder but Carly screamed out when part of Trevor's thumb dug into her bite wound and backed away, Johnny stepping in front of Carly. "Hey, that was an accident!" He shouts, trying to move Johnny out of the way but Johnny shoved him back.

"Don't ever put your hands on her again!" Johnny yells.

"When you do that, THAT'S WHY I CAN'T CHANGE, WHEN YOU STOP ME FROM TRYING TO HELP THE ONES I LOVE! IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU, JOHN, IN SEVEN BILLION PEOPLE ON THIS ROCK, YOU MEAN ABSOLUTELY FUCK ALL AND NONE OF US ARE ANY DIFFERENT!" Trevor yells.

Carly completely lost it then, grabbing the switchblade that Trevor gave her and throwing it against a wall of the nearest building, breaking it in half.

"None of us are any different, huh?! Well then tell me how you really feel about me because ever since you came back, all you've done is try to pull me away from the one I love! Go on, Trevor! Tell us all how you really feel!" Carly says, her and Johnny holding each other's hands.

Trevor sighed, looking down. "Me and K8lynn are getting married. We're going to have a child together, she's pregnant. I'm gonna have a family with her, I want to change, if not for anyone else, for them. I don't want to lose the ones I love just as you all don't, I want to reconstruct the life we used to all lead, then move on in those lives. _That's_ how I feel. And if I'm completely honest, turning this around between us, if you're really so blind and you really can't, or won't see the truth, I may well just follow what you want inside and just up and leave." Trevor says.

"That life… the one from over a decade ago… that was never gonna last long. You would've never let me grow up, even if you did stick around for all of my childhood… because you wouldn't love me like you used to when I was little." Carly says.

"Seriously… you really can't accept me, can you? You look at me, you hear me but you can't see me… you know what that's like! I'm not in Ludendorff in 2004, I'm right here in front of you, if you'd just open your damn eyes and see me, for who I am and who I want to be! But no… you can't… because you and your family, you had to go and run away from me and get Brad killed, didn't you?! Michael had to deal with the FIB because that's who you are, you were always this! I try to change, I did think of you all after the bank job where that deal made me think for 9 years that my best friend was dead and buried, then I try to show you all I care, but you can't see any of it… this is what I get, my reward… well, it's NOT FAIR!" Trevor says, yelling at the end and pulling out his pistol, throwing it against the wall where it smashed. "Well… no point in staying around then… I pass on my reward to some other poor fucker." He says before starting to walk away.

Carly breathed through gritted teeth, Trevor stopping and glancing at her before seeing the murderous look in Ashley's eyes.

"You… let Brad die! You didn't even try to save him and then you turn around over a decade later and throw his death in Carly's face, holding her responsible for it, YOU BASTARD?!" Ashley says angrily, yelling the last part as loud as she can.

"I only blame Michael for Brad's death, he's the one who set that whole fucked up thing up! I don't blame Carly for anything that happened then, I was saying that all of this rejection from you lot, the yelling, the threats, is what I get after everything I've been through! Well I'm not having it, I've had enough of fucked up people so I'm going to start a normal life just as you all want to! You can come with me or never see me again, because if this is what you think of me even after I've opened my heart up to you all, I really can't care what you all do!" Trevor yells before going back to his truck in the car park.

Trevor got in his truck and sped off, Sam and Johnny turning to Carly and Clint turning to Ashley.

"You alright?" Clint asks.

"Been looking for him for years… just didn't know what he turned into until now." Ashley says, Michael noticing a look in Carly's eyes that rivaled his on the day of the bank job… when he saw Trevor's true colors when Trevor ran off into the snow and fog.

"Carly?" Michael says.

"I hope he crashes that truck and burns to death in that wreck." Carly says bitterly before she and Johnny leave.

It was late into the night when Carly heard a knock at Johnny's caravan door, got out of bed and walked to it, opening it and finding K8lynn.

"K8? What happened?" Carly says, noticing that K8lynn had been crying heavily.

"You know, with all I've been through… it hurts me when I hear that someone rejects what me and Trevor have been trying to fix." K8lynn says.

"Trying to fix, did he even tell-" Carly says.

"HE CRASHED HIS TRUCK AND IT BLEW UP! NO ONE'S SEEN OR FOUND HIM SINCE!" K8lynn yells, waking Johnny up.

"Are you fucking serious?" Johnny asks after walking over to them, completely shocked.

"Yes, I'm fucking serious, me and Trevor don't lie anymore! You're the ones who broke him and made him drive like that, if you'd just accepted him, he wouldn't have crashed and gone missing now!" K8lynn shouts.

Carly stayed completely quiet, K8lynn seeing that Carly, despite what happened earlier, was completely shattered from what she just heard.

"Good… he tried everything he could and you still refused to see him… whether he's dead or not, none of you are ever seeing me or him again because each and every one of you is the reason my child may not grow up with their father now… so goodbye, god bless, open your hearts and then rot in hell." K8lynn says before going back to her Sandking XL and driving away.

Carly just let her tears fall, Johnny pulling her into his arms as Sam and Ashley walked over to them, having heard what K8lynn just said. Ashley rested her hand on Carly's back, Carly glancing at her.

"If he was really dead… would they have found... his body by now?" Carly manages to say.

"I don't know. Me and some of the Hunterz are going to see if we can find proof that he is dead." Ashley says.

"She said either way, she or both of them aren't coming back… in less than a day, they went from never wanting to let us go to flat out leaving." Johnny says.

Carly and Sam looked at each other, Sam reaching over and brushing Carly's tears away.

"I… really don't know what else…" Carly says, Sam figuring it out.

"If he's gone… he's gone. If he's faking his death to punish us out of his anger… then he's purposely walking away from K8lynn and their child. And that he can't blame on anyone but himself." Sam says.

"If any of what he said was true… I doubt he'd leave K8lynn. If he meant what he said, she means more to him than anyone else." Johnny says.

The four walked into the caravan, Carly trying to get herself to unwind and close her eyes but Johnny knew that it wouldn't work, he knew her too damn well. Marcus's truck was there, with him and Tommy in the front, while Ashley climbed onto the back with Clint.

"What do we do? What happens… if he's really gone?" Ashley manages to ask, tears in her eyes as Clint hugged her.

"We try to move on with our lives." Clint says.

Meanwhile, a man in a pair of dark pants and a dark hoodie dragged a somewhat burned Trevor into the cabin, Trevor opening his eyes.

"You've got some nerve… doing that to them." Trevor heard the man say, noticing the faint lines of a tattoo similar to the one on his neck.

"They don't matter to me… not anymore… I want to marry K8lynn and raise our child, I can't do that with that lot around… I don't want to see them again, so I don't… see why you're even bothering with me." Trevor says.

"Because you left me behind… I barely survived and the little girls who were hiding near that barn saw who you really are." The man says, pulling the hood down and revealing his face, Trevor's eyes widening in shock.

"Brad… if it matters, go to them… I don't even want to be Trevor Philips anymore… it may seem like I'm pulling a Michael trick, and that's right, that's exactly what I'm doing… if you think that all I do is cause them pain and do no good, then just let me go so I can't do it anymore." Trevor says.

Brad turned and left… but Trevor's ears snapped up when he heard the front door lock from the outside and realised it didn't unlock from inside the cabin, angering him.

"BRAD, YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!" Trevor yells as loud as he could.

"And what, let you go and pretend that you're not the same, demented prick you've always been?! Bye bye, Trevor!" Brad says before walking to a blue and red Phoenix, getting in and driving off.

"Fuck… I just… don't want to be here." Trevor says, sliding down against the wall to the floor. That was where he remained for the next few hours, walking around the building and trying to find a way out, finding only an air vent which was way too small for him to fit through.

Then he heard a large engine going at a quick speed, looking through the plastic flip panels of the vent and managing to catch a glimpse of a rush of dark blue before the wall a few feet away came crashing down, the nose of K8lynn's dark blue Sandking XL reversing out of the wall so Trevor could get in.

"How… how did you find me?" Trevor asks after closing the door.

"Let's just say that Brad made one mistake. While you were out, he searched up the phone number for the tattoo shop in Vinewood on his phone using mobile data, so it wasn't hard to find a phone named 'Brander's' which is clearly Brad and Snider together, in the memory of this area's data router." K8lynn says, Trevor just hugging her but grunting in pain when she touched one of his burns. "Can't take you to a hospital, they'll find us quick as hell… all our stuff is in the back." She says.

"Then I'm ready to get out of here." Trevor says, him and K8lynn kissing before K8lynn reversed back and started on her way to LS International, Trevor seeing the tickets in the space between the two front seats, apparently for a Mr and Mrs Guiles.

"Guiles? Where'd that come from?" Trevor asks.

"The Crucible, one of my favorite plays as a kid… it's just to get us there, we can go by another name on the other end if we want." K8lynn says.

"Where is the other end?" Trevor asks, K8lynn pointing to two words on the ticket which Trevor smiled at seeing. Far away from America and anyone else the two knew.

New Zealand.

Trevor leaned back as the plane took off… leaving San Andreas behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you're right about this one, Lester." Brad mutters after stopping his navy and red Phoenix. He had stopped back by the cabin, only to find Trevor gone and most of one of the walls destroyed… now he was outside the Lost MC campground, anxious about reuniting with Carly, Sam and Ashley.

Brad looked up and saw Terry, who had an idea why the allegedly dead ex bank robber was here.

"Last caravan at the end, just be careful not to scare her too much." Terry says, having been protective of Carly ever since Johnny first brought her to the Lost MC campground.

Brad nodded and drove into the campground, stopping at Johnny's caravan and shutting the Phoenix's engine off before putting the keys in his jeans pocket, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door, getting out of the car and closing the door.

Carly finished towel drying her shoulder length hair while scrunching it, tying her red bathrobe closed over her navy push up lace bra & hiphugger panties.

Carly was mad… mad at herself, mad at K8lynn and mad at Trevor… because she felt like she was being lied to and that K8lynn had a hand in helping Trevor go off the grid. If Trevor really was dead, Carly felt like K8lynn was enjoying making Carly and everyone else suffer… if Trevor was alive, Carly was pissed because she felt like Trevor was being a coward, running away from the damage he caused everyone for feeling like they betrayed and abandoned him.

" _You and your family just had to run away from me and go and get Brad killed."_

Those words hurt Carly worse than anything Trevor ever said to her… they made her seething mad.

"I was six years old! Six fucking years old when he was shot and killed in front of me! You want to go and blame me for that when I couldn't control it?! I hate you, Trevor! I HATE YOU!" Carly says, gradually getting louder until she was screaming out the rage that had built up inside of her for over a decade. She fell to the floor, sobbing violently even when she felt someone's arms wrap around her and moved closer to him, thinking it was Johnny.

"It's okay, kiddo. It wasn't your fault." Carly heard, opening her bluish violet eyes and looking up.

"B… Brad?!" Carly says, reaching out and resting her tiny left hand on his face, Brad lightly gripping it and kissing it.

"I'm right here, Carly Jade. I'm right here." Brad says softly as he helped her up, both of them hugging tightly.

"I missed you… I missed you so much." Carly says, sniffling.

"I never wanted to leave you, little one… I'm so sorry that I did." Brad says as tears ran down his own face, Carly burying her face into his torso like she used to when she was little.

Johnny walked into the caravan, not knowing it was Brad who was holding Carly at first and grab his AP pistol.

"John, drop it!" Carly says, Brad turning and Johnny seeing Brad's face.

"Sorry about that, Brad… wait, how are you still alive?" Johnny says, setting the gun down as Brad and Carly let go.

"Pure luck, unbelievably… bullet barely missed my brain. I woke up in a hospital just outside of North Yankton to find I was listed as a John Doe." Brad says, Carly noticing the scar left behind on Brad's right temple from the bullet.

"Well… why choose now to come back?" Johnny asks.

"Trevor survived that crash… I had him trapped in a cabin but when I went back, a whole wall was as missing as he was." Brad says, Carly closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"His girl went looking for him… she's barely older than me." Carly says, startling Brad.

"I can't imagine the bullshit he gave you two for being with each other. And all of what he said yesterday." Brad says.

"Doesn't really matter anymore… he and K8lynn can stay gone, have the life he claimed he wanted… good fucking riddance." Carly says bitterly, Brad lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back before Carly kissed Johnny and headed into the room to get ready for the day, getting dressed and applying her makeup, adding a little more concealer than usual to hide that she had been crying before applying bronzer to hide the paleness, light bronze eyeshadow and dark purple liquid eyeliner in her favored cat eye look before adding a light coat of mascara and a nude lip balm tint to her lips, closing it and putting the makeup away.

Carly snapped out of it when her phone rang, her looking at it and seeing that it was Ayumi calling.

"Hello… how did you know my number?" Carly asks after answering it, Ayumi noticing immediately that Carly's normally soft voice was croaky.

"I'm… fully Bluetooth enabled, phone numbers can easily be found when the Bluetooth is left on. Are you okay?" Ayumi says.

"Trevor… crashed his truck yesterday. Would've been easier to handle if he was actually dead." Carly says, Ayumi knowing that Carly didn't mean that and was speaking out of the hurt and anger she was feeling. "Is Sam at your house?" She asks, hearing Sam's voice in the background… or who she thought was Sam.

"Her twin sister… Rey, don't break anything." Ayumi says.

"I'm just looking at your time machine, that's all!" Rey says, taking Carly by surprise.

"Time machine?" Carly says, playing with a loose string on her denim shorts as Johnny walked into the room, lightly massaging Carly's shoulders.

"It's experimental, Immy designed the theory of how time could be travelled through. Basically, the thing moves time around itself… very complicated. Time has a very slight trace, almost like a track. The machine is like everything else, travelling on the track, except it can accelerate and reverse, if that's easier to understand." Ayumi says.

Carly nodded, grunting a bit when Johnny accidentally massaged her upper back too hard, trying to get rid of a knot in Carly's upper back.

"Hey, Sam said be careful with your tiny girl!" Ayumi says once on speaker.

"Speaking of Sam, have you seen her at all? She, along with Ash, Clint and their friends, left early this morning." Johnny says.

"They're off on some kind of job, told me they didn't call you into it as they thought you could use some recovery time-" Ayumi says before Carly and Johnny heard her jolt and Rey quickly stepping back. "Don't… don't touch the implants… they're delicate." She says.

"Are you alright?! What the hell is she doing?!" Carly asks.

"Trying to mess with the experimental things that that crazy scientist did to me!" Ayumi says.

"Rey, I'm gonna kick your crazy ass if you don't back off of Ayumi!" Carly says, Rey chuckling a bit.

"Awfully hostile for someone so tiny, ain't she?" Rey says.

"Makes up for a completely not scary appearance." Ayumi says.

"We're gonna head over towards your place… want to see this time machine for ourselves." Johnny says.

"Careful, cops are all over the areas surrounding the Great Ocean highway, doing car searches and looking for Trevor." Ayumi says.

"Who in their sane mind would actually help that psycho bastard?" Carly asks as she and Johnny walk into the living room, finding Brad and Jack talking.

"You're telling me you met Carly after she lost her memory?" Brad asks.

"Yep, my psycho brother did it to her. She ran off when I first met her, she was still terrified and didn't remember anything but she remembered afterwards and tracked me down." Jack says.

"Then things got crazier… hey, you two up to meeting someone new? Sam introduced Ayumi to me yesterday… well, sort of. Ayumi managed to control a crazy family therapy session." Carly says, Jack seeing the bite mark on Carly's right shoulder.

"Madam Godzilla gets crazier every day." Jack says, Brad a bit confused. "Amanda." He says, Brad's eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah. The abusive, respectless swinger." Ayumi says after Carly tapped the phone onto speaker.

"Ayumi, right?" Brad asks.

"Yeah, that's me." Ayumi says.

"Not a regular name." Brad says.

"It's Japanese." Jack says, Ayumi nodding.

"Yeah, Mr Mercenary. Or as Carly and Johnny's future children will call you, Uncle Idiot." Ayumi says.

"Uncle Idiot?! Seriously?!" Jack says.

"Sounds about right." Johnny says.

"Makes me wonder, what my parents would've thought of me now." Jack says.

"Me too… if I remembered them. I don't remember any of my family." Ayumi says.

"Implants damage your brain?" Jack asks.

"No… I was captured by some IAA agents, they wanted information on my origins and how I became what I am… I protected the people in the only way I could. I deleted every memory I had of anyone." Ayumi says.

Carly looked up when the door swung open, seeing Franklin.

"Fuck. I didn't get the chance to tell you and Lamar yet." Carly mutters.

"Immy told me… you ain't holding up so well, are ya?" Franklin says.

"Not really… I'll tell you later. We've gotta get going." Carly says before she, Johnny, Jack and Brad leave.

Ayumi opened the door, Rey's eyes widening when she saw just how tiny Carly is.

"102 pounds you said, right?" Rey asks as the four walk in, Ayumi closing the door.

"Just slightly over, yeah." Ayumi says.

"So where… is this time machine?" Carly asks, wishing she had drank some coffee before leaving as she was still tired.

"Were you up most of the night, half pint?" Jack asks, concerned because lack of sleep made Carly behave erratically sometimes.

"In the basement. If you're gonna go look at it, don't touch the panels, every button does something." Ayumi says.

Everyone walked downstairs, Carly tilting her head to the side when she saw the time machine. She thought it looked like a mix of a Tardis and a Star Trek warp core.

"What do you guys think of it?" Carly asks Johnny, Jack and Brad.

"It's like mixing Dr. Who with Star Trek." Jack says.

"You guys thinking of any time you want to visit?" Ayumi asks.

"Well… I've wondered what the 2030s look like." Carly says.

"Now, I thought she would've wanted to visit the 1970s." Rey says, Ayumi typing in 2/17/2030, New Zealand.

"Wait, why New Zealand?" Brad asks.

Ayumi just grabbed him and dragged him into the machine, the others following.

"Damn, you're strong!" Brad says, Ayumi closing the doors.

"Comes with solid steel bones." Ayumi says, walking over to the smaller panel next to the large blue core in the middle of the room, pushing forward one of the few physical levers in the room. The core lit up bright blue, whiter lights shooting upwards through it.

 **2030…**

Trevor jumped back as the time machine landed a few feet away, seeing everyone exit it.

"Damn thing rattled my brain!" Jack shouts, Trevor looking at the group in a confused manner.

"One of the magnetic interlocks ruptured… oh… hello, Trevor." Ayumi says, everyone turning to Trevor. He was much cleaner than they remembered, with a full head of hair which was just starting to turn grey, but they still knew it was him from the neck tattoo which they noticed, had now been altered, the _'cut here'_ now reading _'always here'._

"The fuck are you all doing here?!" Trevor yelled, angry to see them.

"Time travel from when you left." Ayumi says.

"Which I did for a reason!" Trevor shouts.

"Why are you shouting, Daddy?" Everyone heard, Trevor turning around and crouching down so he was level with the small boy who looked no older than 5.

"Daddy's just seen some people he doesn't want to. Go inside, tell Mommy I'll be there in a minute." Trevor says, the little boy nodding before running across the large grassland towards a large sized house facing towards the seemingly endless ocean. "That's Andrew, the youngest. Middle, there's twins Amber and Yasmine and the one K8 has when we left is Matt." He says after turning back to everyone.

"Nice to see that you had a nice life. We'll leave you to it." Carly says before turning back towards the time machine, Trevor stopping her. "Get out of my way." She says.

"I thought you'd want to meet them all… since it seems you haven't in the 15 years since we left." Trevor says.

"You made me think you were dead. Before the second time, you made me feel responsible for what was out of my control. You can forget it. Rot in hell when you actually die." Carly says, Trevor noticing something he hadn't seen since Carly was 6 years old… hurt, rage and blame for herself, him and feeling like he never really cared about her.

"Carly… I only blamed Michael, which I don't anymore because I see what he wanted now, and that was the only way to get it. And as for the crash, I didn't mean to and I was gonna let you know I was alive until Brad locked me in there and made me feel like none of you wanted me around… all I really did was, accidentally, the same thing your family did." Trevor says.

Carly stormed past him and to the time machine, not wanting to hear any more… Trevor's angry words still rang in her mind before the crash.

"You _and_ your family had to go and run away and get Brad killed… that's what you said… I thought those would be the last words I'd ever hear from you. You made me feel… like every hurtful thing you ever did since you returned was my fault." Carly says, trying not to break down again.

"It wasn't." Carly heard Trevor say from the door. "None of it was because of you… I just couldn't see that." He says.

"You never wanted to… you just wanted her to come back." Carly says, Trevor knowing who she was referring to. Her younger self. Carly lightly pressed the button and made the time machine doors open, disappearing into it as Johnny, Brad, Jack and Rey followed her, Trevor looking at Ayumi.

"You know what I'm gonna say." Trevor says. Ayumi simply nodded before following into the time machine, pushing the lever again and going to the main panel.

"We're being expected." Ayumi says.

"By… who?" Rey asks. The machine stopped moments later, Ayumi nodding towards the door.

"What's out there?" Carly asks.

"The end." Ayumi says.

Carly opened the door, being followed by everyone else as she stepped out into an open room which had a desk to one end of it.

"Carly Jade?" Everyone hears. The voice was old, but the accent was easily recognisable. They entered one of the rooms, Carly's eyes widening.

"Caroline?" Carly says, the woman nodding. Like Carly, Caroline had a slight North Yankton accent. "But… I thought that… you were killed in the middle of World War two." She says.

"Faked that, actually… Michael was about a little younger than you when I died." Caroline says.

"Wait… died?" Carly says, confused.

"I said the magnetic interlock ruptured… we've fallen out of logical time… there is no time here. Everything is beginning and ending at the same time." Ayumi says.

Caroline walked over and rested her hand on Carly's left shoulder.

"We're never gonna get back to our own time…" Carly says, feeling like her hopes for a life with Johnny were fading away.

"This place is called the Void… to me, at least. No start, no end… this is the world you go to when you imagine things. It's whatever you want it to be." Caroline says.

Carly looked down when she felt two tiny arms wrap around her, seeing a toddler with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, buddy. How did you end up here?" Carly says, picking the boy up in her arms.

"Here? We're at home, Mommy." The toddler says, Carly looking up, suddenly in a large house overlooking the ocean.

"Mommy?" Carly says in slight shock. Here she was, holding a child she thought Trevor wouldn't let be born.

"Yeah, Mommy." Carly heard, the toddler suddenly gone from her arms… because he was stood behind her as a 12 year old. "Daddy… why does Mommy look like she's been crying?" The boy asks.

"Mommy's just had a rough day, son." Johnny says as a girl who looked exactly like Ashley and Clint ran over to them, looking about 14.

"Jason, what have I said about running off?" The girl asks.

"You're not the boss of me, Malia!" The boy says, reminding Carly of how she and Ashley acted sometimes when they were kids.

"Jason… your middle name would be Riley, right?" Carly says.

"Caroline, why is she so confused?" Jason asks.

"She's from a time before you were born, Jason… she didn't think Trevor would let her have a family of her own." Caroline says.

"Ah… just one more… there we go." Malia says as she and Ayumi fixed the magnetic interlock.

"I hope that holds until I can fix it completely. Alright, the people from 2015, get back in, we're going home." Ayumi says before Rey, Jack, Brad, Carly and Johnny got in, Ayumi turning to Malia. "Thank you. Hey, how did you know what to fix?" She says.

"I'm going to be a mechanic when I finish school. Now head on home." Malia says before Ayumi gets in, the doors closing and Ayumi pulling on the lever.

 **2015…**

"Did it work? Are we back?" Carly asks as the doors open, everyone walking upstairs into Ayumi's house and finding Ashley and Sam.

"Where the hell have you all been?!" Sam asks as she and Rey hug.

"Can't exactly explain that…" Brad says as he and Ashley hug. "I missed you too, kiddo." He says.

"You asshole! I thought you were dead!" Ashley yelled.

"I thought that too until I woke up. Sorry about everything, Ash." Brad says as they let go, Ashley smiling a bit but noticed how quiet Carly was being.

"Uh oh… that kind of day?" Ashley asks, Carly nodding. "I don't even think I wanna know about it." She says.

"I feel like I could use a drink." Carly says, Ashley carefully hugging her and Carly grimacing a bit as her injured shoulder brushed against Ashley's shirt.

"I found some vodka." Brad says, holding the bottle up.

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring it over." Ashley says.

Brad opened it and poured some vodka into three glasses, Carly guzzling her glass down until it was empty not even a minute later, startling Brad.

"Jeez Carly. Where'd you learn to drink like that?" Brad says.

"Not learnt. Instinctive, Uncle Brad." Carly says, Brad seeing a bit of the younger Michael that he saw back in the 80s.

"She really has had a crappy day." Sam says.

"You don't know the half of it, twin." Rey says, startling Clint.

"Twin?! Ash, would you be okay with Tommy digging more into the Philips family tree?" Clint asks.

"Well, I am curious about how many are there. We should seek them out now that the old bastard's dropped off the grid." Ashley says.

Carly walked outside, Sam following her.

"Sam… never repeat what I'm gonna tell you. Okay?" Carly says, Sam nodding. "We were 15 years in the future… and he tried to get me to believe that he's changed." She says.

"And you still don't?" Sam asks.

"I don't know what to believe from Trevor anymore… and I hope I never have to see his face again. Him saying what he said felt like he was sticking a knife into my heart and twisting it." Carly says, Sam pulling her into a hug.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Are you happy now?!" Trevor heard, looked up and saw Ayumi step out of her machine, the 19 year old beyond pissed off.

"Go back to LS in that fancy machine of yours! I don't care what my future self said to that tiny bitch!" Trevor growled.

"You don't get it, do you?! You didn't feel bad about what you did and Carly damn well knew it, she saw right through you, you hateful bastard!" Ayumi says angrily after slapping Trevor.

"Was that really called for?!" Trevor asks, the slap feeling more like a punch to him as he rubbed his face.

"She tried to leave when you said you wish you hadn't seen her or the others but no, you just had to twist the knife in her heart one more time, had to make her feel like she never mattered to you!" Ayumi says, angering Trevor.

"You want the truth?! I only loved Carly Jade _Townley_! Not Carly Jade De Santa and certainly never Carly Jade Klebitz or any mistakes she and that bald prick will have!" Trevor shouts.

"That would've been easier for her to hear before you and K8 ran off, making her feel like you were justified because Carly and her family supposedly abandoned you first." Ayumi says before leaving in her time machine.

At the same time, Carly was drinking her pain away at the Yellow Jack Inn.

"I tell you, Diamond… I wish he had never come back. I wish the bastard died in Ludendorff!" Carly says after downing her beer, Diamond lightly rubbing Carly's unharmed shoulder.

"We're closing up! Go away!" Diamond says when she heard the door open.

"Now that ain't nice." Carly heard, looked and saw Ivory.

"Piss off, you limey bastard!" Carly growled, grabbing a second beer and drinking it.

"You're in a foul mood. What, regretting how you-" Ivory says.

"I will break this bottle and shove a jagged piece in your remaining natural eye if you don't turn around and fuck off!" Carly yelled, startling Ivory.

"Look mister, I'm going to make this very loud and clear. We're closing up!" Diamond says.

"Lady, this doesn't-" Ivory says, Carly breaking the bottle and lunging at Ivory, slicing him a few times as they fought for the shard of glass, Diamond managing to pull Carly off of Ivory.

"You want to die, Ivory?! Keep on how you're acting because I'll take every bit of enjoyment in making you die slowly and painfully!" Carly shouts as Ivory runs out the door, Diamond managing to disarm Carly and pulling the now sobbing violet eyed brunette close to her, rubbing her hand up and down Carly's back.

"It's alright, it's okay." Diamond says softly.

"It never stops… I just wish he never came back because all he did was hurt me." Carly chokes out, Diamond picking Carly up and taking her outside as Johnny drove up in Sam's Ruiner, getting out and running over to them.

"What happened, Diamond?!" Johnny asks, holding Carly close to him.

"Some silver haired bastard showed up, started taunting Carly until she snapped." Diamond says, Johnny turning Carly away from him and holding her hair back as she threw up.

Carly took several deep breaths after she emptied the alcohol out of her body, sniffling a bit as Diamond carefully hugged her.

Johnny and Carly returned to the Lost MC campground, Sam waiting for them.

"Uh, how much did she drink? And did she throw up in my car?" Sam asks.

"No she threw up outside the Yellow Jack Inn." Johnny says.

Johnny helped Carly out of the car, Carly stumbling a bit as she walked over to Sam.

"Sam… it's all been too much… it never ends." Carly says, Sam lightly rubbing Carly's arms.

"It's gonna be okay, Carly. We'll never have to see either of them again." Sam says, her and Johnny helping Carly into the caravan and helping her lie down, a strawberry blonde woman looking a bit worried when she saw the drunken brunette.

"Is she alright?" The woman asks as Johnny puts Carly on the couch, laying her on her side.

"Yeah, she's just had a bit too much to drink, Zero. That's all." Sam says.

"Have we met before?" Zero asks.

"Well, not officially but I know you're a notorious gangster from Vice City. A female version of Tommy Vercetti is what they called you." Sam says, Zero smiling a bit.

"Yeah that's pretty much me." Zero says.

Carly grunted in her sleep, Zero walking over and lightly brushing Carly's hair out of her face.

"Trevor… you should've… stayed gone." Carly mumbles angrily.

"Should I be worried? Because I've heard that tiny people are the scariest things." Zero says.

"Trevor's long gone, fucked off to some unknown location." Sam says as Ashley and Brad walk in.

"Hi." Zero says.

"Hello. Oh, man. Is she still alive?" Brad says, seeing Carly and noticing the strong scent of alcohol.

"Yeah. Gonna have one bad hangover in the morning." Zero says.

"Yeah, as small as she is." Brad says.

Carly groaned as she opened her eyes the next morning, Zero setting a bottle of water nearby two tablets of Aleve.

"Did I do anything crazy last night?" Carly mumbles as she sits up, lightly grabbing the medicine and swallowing it.

"I don't think so." Zero says, cracking the bottle of water open and handing it to Carly, who slowly drank it until it was empty.

"Last time I got fucked up… Scott dared me to try to throw Jake off the roof of the Yellow Jack Inn." Carly says as Scott and Jake walk in.

"Seriously? You dared a tiny girl to throw one of you off the roof of a bar?" Zero says to the two.

"We were drunk out of our minds. Weren't thinking straight." Scott says.

Carly ran her fingers through her hair, Zero seeing the bite mark on Carly's shoulder.

"Trevor?!" Zero says.

"No… mother from hell bit me during a family therapy session." Carly says.

"That's fucking terrible!" Zero says angrily.

"Yeah, it is. My older sister Tracey tried to bash Amanda's head in after Amanda slapped her." Carly says, Zero trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad that I ran away." Zero says.

"One of your parents was abusive too?" Carly asks.

"Actually, Dad abandoned me, step father tried to attack me… my mom tried to protect me but…" Zero says, Carly figuring it out.

Carly rubbed her hands over her face, Zero lightly rubbing the small 18 year old's back.

"This Trevor guy was horrible to you, wasn't he?" Zero asks.

"Not when I was little… it was when he came back last year that I should've realised that Uncle T was never there to begin with." Carly says, Zero lightly hugging her.

At the same time, Trevor was walking around outside the house he and K8lynn bought in New Zealand, thinking about what he said to Ayumi about Carly.

All he got was an automated message saying that Carly's number had been disconnected, Trevor hanging up...

"Well, what was really gonna happen?" Trevor mutters to himself... he was really starting to regret going off and blaming Carly for the aftermath of the Ludendorff bank job.

But now she wouldn't even answer her phone... and that hurt Trevor.


End file.
